


Joe's Couch

by dingdingdongo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, prompt, stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdingdongo/pseuds/dingdingdongo
Summary: (Cross-posted from my Tumblr and Wattpad)Joe's couch, best couch. According to him at least.





	Joe's Couch

Joe's couch is, agreeably, one of the most comfiest couches Joe has come into contact with. Whenever he thinks of home, he thinks of his couch and only a few things come before that.

Did anyone else get a say in this? No.

And honestly, Joe just missed his couch when touring. Patrick might be great at hugs, Andy might be fun to share trivia with and Pete might be funny, but his couch is what lulls him to sleep after a long day of work.

Joe turned on his side on the extremely uncomfortable (compared to his own) couch to glare at the person who sat opposite.

It was Andy, of course. So now, Joe felt bad.

"What?" Andy asked. Joe huffed and turned back over. "Oh, you miss your couch."

"The comfiest couch in the west." Joe sighed. Andy simply laughed, standing to go to his bunk.

"Uh-huh." And Andy was gone.

The next person to dare be in Joe's presence without his optimal comfort was Patrick.

"Oh," Patrick greeted, causing Joe to sigh dramatically. "I'd really love to help." Patrick tried. Joe only sighed again.

Patrick must have left since Joe didn't hear anything else from him.

True to form, Pete also appeared. But without even engaging with Joe, apart from a brisk "Hi", he too was gone from Joe's field of caring. He's about to sleep when he's drawn from his sleepy stupor by Patrick scolding Pete.

"-geez, stick to the plan!" Patrick huffed, Pete's returning grin was all that needs to be said about how the scolding was going.

"Plan?" Joe asked, startling his band members who were almost entirely on top of him.

"Joe!" Andy grinned. Joe rubbed his eyes and looked around with little care, but he noticed the couch he was upon had been changed.

The once unwelcoming and uncomfortable couch was garnished in patterned cushions, buttons and blankets and ribbons and ruffles.

"What have you done?" Joe asked, sceptical but welcoming of the idea.

"We wanted to make it more," Pete thought for a moment. "Homely." Pete sat himself down perpendicular to where Joe lay.

Patrick and Andy followed suit.

"This isn't comfortable, this is crowded." Joe whined half-heartedly. Patrick laughed, patting Joe's hair.

"Aw, you love us." Andy teased, only making Joe think about demoting him as a one of his best friends.

"Regrettably." Joe grumbled, pulling his arms out of the blankets at had been placed over him. "C'mere for a hug."

Patrick, Pete and Andy all attempted to be on the couch hug and on top of Joe.

"Thanks for this." Joe mumbled into a shoulder. It didn't matter who's it was since all three of his friends were home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr to prompt me! @dingding-dongo


End file.
